


Getting Lost has its Benefits

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Did In Fact Read That Correctly: Hair Sex, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: July 2012. Still getting used to the Pokemon League headquarters, Iris finds something great.





	Getting Lost has its Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 6 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Iris let out a sigh, looking around the hallways. “Great. I’ve been Champion for a month, and I still get lost in this place every day!” she murmured. Even though very few trainers ever got far enough to challenge her, she still had to spend most of her time at the League headquarters. Unfortunately, since the building served as five arenas in one, a fully functional Pokemon Center, a major events building for the Pokemon League, a commemorative hall for all Champions of the Region, and a second home for the Elite Four and the current Champion, the building was massive and complex, and Iris was nowhere near familiar with even a quarter of it yet.

After wandering around for a while longer, she finally saw something that gave her some hope: a large door.

(I think this might be Caitlin’s room). Iris hesitated for a moment, before knocking on the door. Even though Iris was the Champion, she’d not really had much of a chance to get to know Caitlin, since the psychic girl spent most of her time sleeping. But what she did know of her she found to be rather interesting. As she stood waiting for an answer, she couldn’t help but think that getting lost like this was rather embarrassing. But Iris was getting kind of tired from wandering so much, so she didn’t really care much any more.

After several more moments of waiting, there was still no answer, so Iris decided to just push the door open. She had seen the inside of the room once before, but it still impressed her. The interior looked almost like space, so deep and empty save for the countless stars twinkling in the distance.

“Hello...?” she called out softly. Again there was no answer, so she stepped toward the edge of the platform. Looking down, she felt a wave of dizziness.

(This is just an illusion created by her psychic powers), she reminded herself. It was very impressive when she thought about it; to maintain an illusion as large and complex as this one was already a display of great psychic power, but the fact that Caitlin could do it automatically while she slept was even more incredible.

Suddenly Iris felt herself falling. She wanted to scream, but her voice died in her throat. After only a few seconds, she felt solid ground under her feet again.

“What do you want?” a soft voice asked. Iris looked toward its source and saw Caitlin sticking her head out from between the curtains that surrounded her bed. It was clear by the look on her face that she had only just woken up. Some of her long blonde hair spilled over the edge, almost reaching the floor. Ever since the first time she had seen the other girl, Iris had found those long tresses to be one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen.

Pushing that thought aside, she started to speak. “Umm...I hate to say this, but I can’t find my way back to my room,” Iris said, fidgeting a bit at the rather intense, yet still tired gaze that was focused on her.

Caitlin let out a loud yawn and slipped out of bed. As she stretched, Iris couldn’t help but notice that she was completely nude, although the hair that spilled over her front covered up enough of her body that it didn’t look indecent.

Feeling a blush come over her face, Iris spun around. “Wh...Why are you naked?” Iris asked.

“Hmm?” Caitlin looked down at herself. “Oh, I guess I still am. It’s more comfortable to sleep like this. My hair is warm enough that I don’t even need a blanket.”

Hearing that, a small thought passed through Iris’s head. (I bet it would be nice to be wrapped up in it.)

With her back still turned, Iris didn’t see the small smile that appeared on Caitlin’s face. Just as before, Iris felt the world fall out from under her, and soon enough she was on the bed, Caitlin on top of her. A few strands of silky hair lightly tickled her cheek. Before she could say a single word, the other girl leaned in and pressed her lips against Iris’s. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but its effect was pretty potent. Instinctively, Iris tilted her own head and kissed Caitlin back.

After a few moments, Iris regained enough of her senses to speak. “What was that about?” she asked, shivering a bit as Caitlin’s hair moved, touching her neck.

“I can occasionally hear others' thoughts, and I picked up on yours, maybe a bit deeper than what you yourself know,” she said, sitting up and brushing her hair back. This exposed her breasts, which were a bit larger than Iris’s, but still rather petite. “And you are deeply attracted to me. I wasn’t sure how aware you were of it, though...I tend to hear people's subconscious more clearly. So I decided to just go a head and make a move.”

Iris thought about it for a second. It was true that she found Caitlin to be gorgeous, and she was pretty interesting the few times they had spoke. But this was way too fast and unexpected. As she opened her mouth to speak, Caitlin placed a finger against her lips.

“I already know what you're thinking, even without my powers. I'd like to get to know you better, too...but I think the best way to get to know someone is with their body. We can talk more later,” she said as she slid her hand under Iris’s shirt.

Caitlin’s slender fingers gently traced their way up Iris‘s flat belly for a few seconds, before reaching the small mounds of her budding breasts. A powerful surge went through the dark-skinned girl at the touch, a small moan slipping past her lips.

“You know, I’ve heard small breasts like ours are more sensitive,” Caitlin remarked, lightly brushed the side of a nipple with her fingertip, making Iris moan again. “Something about the nerves being concentrated in one area. Don’t really think it’s true, but I do I think yours are a lot sexier than Shauntal’s.” As she said this, she continued to lightly play with Iris’s nipples.

In the back of her head Iris’s couldn’t help but think that up until now she’d been a bit jealous of the Ghost trainer’s full figure, but hearing Caitlin's appreciation for her flat chest, she couldn't be happier to have her petite buds.

Suddenly Caitlin stopped her teasing. Before Iris could protest, though, she felt the other girl tugging at the bottom of her shirt. Rising up slightly, she helped Caitlin to remove it, leaving her chest just as exposed as the blonde’s own. Caitlin tilted her head down and lightly kissed each of the small hardened nubs. The feeling of pleasure that shot through the girl was greater than any she had felt before, even in the greatest heights of pleasuring herself, and soon it was doubled as Caitlin used one hand to pinch the other ever so gently. As Iris squirmed, moaned, and whimpered from the unthinkable pleasure, the blonde went back and forth between the two for several moments, kissing one and pinching the other, only ever long enough to be teasing.

After a little bit of time had passed, she stopped all together and pulled back. “Me next,” she said, brushing her hair back again. Iris took a moment to admire the sight. Compared to herself, a lot of the trainers she had met were pale, but Caitlin was practically glowing. Slowly she put one hand against the left mound. She could feel the other girl’s heart jump at the contact, as well as the sudden hitch in her breath. For several seconds she simply let her hand rest there, admiring the contrast of their skin, and relishing the subtle changes she could feel within Caitlin that communicated to her hand arousal, desire, and even love. Iris had before been caught up in pleasure, and Caitlin’s volumes of hair had obscured the sight, but now she could fully appreciate how lovely Caitlin looked and felt, how lovely they looked and felt together.

Brushing that aside, Iris began to gently massage Caitlin’s breasts. Even though the mound was small, it was incredibly soft, except for the stiff peak of her nipple, which pressed against Iris’s palm. Caitlin closed her eyes, letting her head tilt back as she stuck out her chest, encouraging Iris. The younger girl took full advantage of the offering, and clamped her mouth over the opposite breasts, giving Caitlin the same treatment that she had received minutes before. While Caitlin did not moan as loudly or as often as Iris had, it was clear that she was feeling just as much pleasure from the experience.

After several minutes of sucking and pinching, Iris broke away. “Done already?" Caitlin asked, her breathing slightly ragged.

Iris shook her head. “No way, this is fun!” she said, a large grin on her face. “It’s just…” She squirmed slightly. “I’m getting really hot, and I need more,” she said, and placed a hand over her crotch.

Caitlin grinned and pushed Iris back down. In one quick motion, she pulled off her pants and panties. The sudden feeling of air on her damp cunny sent a small chill through her body, but it was soon replaced by a gentle warmth as Caitlin ran her hand over it.

“So smooth,” she murmured softly, her hot breath blowing gently along the slit, sending a different kind of chill through Iris’s body. Caitlin let the very tip of her finger slip into her inner folds. Having her breasts touched had been the most wonderful thing Iris had ever felt, but it was absolutely nothing compared to this.

Caitlin pulled her finger away, a small bit of moisture clearly coating her finger. She put her finger in her mouth. When she pulled her finger out, it was just as slick, only now it was just her saliva. “My subconscious could not imagine this...you taste even better than I had dreamed you would,” she said, before placing her mouth over Iris’s quim and giving her a long, slow lick from bottom to top. Iris would have cried out in pleasure, but her mind was completely overwhelmed with far too many sensations of bliss assaulting her at once.

Caitlin didn’t give her a chance to recover, either, as she slid her tongue up and down the length of her cunny over and over, letting it dip in ever so slightly at times. After a while, Iris was able to find her voice again, and began moaning loudly, digging her hands into the sheets, as well as a bit of Caitlin’s plentiful hair.

Caitlin chuckled lightly, making Iris jump in a shock of pleasure. Right away Caitlin moved just a tiny bit higher than she had been before, and gave Iris’s clit a tiny kiss. Iris’s entire body went rigid for a moment as she came with so much force she nearly blacked out. Once the first wave died away, she went totally limp, only a few small twitches showing that she was still alive.

Caitlin licked her lips as she looked down at Iris. “You look really cute like this,” she said, lifting the younger girl up. "There's nothing so erotic as cute."

She pulled her in close enough that their tiny breasts pressed against each other. Iris snapped back to reality and kissed Caitlin, slipping her tongue into her mouth, getting a taste of herself as she did. As they kissed, Iris let one of her hands drift down Caitlin’s back. As she did, she realized it was difficult at times to tell when he was touching her body, and when she was merely stroking her hair. After all, both were smooth as silk, and wonderfully warm.

Once Iris’s hand reached Caitlin’s waist, the blonde lifted herself up slightly, letting her go lower. Iris let her hand linger for a few seconds on her partner’s rear, giving a gently squeeze, making her moan softly into their kiss. Iris’s hand continued on downwards, until she reached Caitlin’s cunny from below. She could feel a bit of moisture nearly dripping down onto her fingers. The two shifted positions slightly, so that Caitlin was on her back while Iris maintained their kiss and fingered her at the same time.

After a few moments had passed, Iris broke the kiss and moved down to one of Caitlin’s nipples. She began to gently nip and suck at it, while speeding up her fingers. Caitlin mewled a bit, wriggling her hips, inviting Iris’s finger in deeper, which the girl gladly obliged. Without letting up for a second, Iris lifted her head away from her partner’s chest and moved down, so that her face was just above Caitlin’s cunny. She immediately took Caitlin’s clit between her lips, giving it a tiny, gentle nip, just as her fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Right away Caitlin came, the stars in the background exploding into an incredible show of light and color and sound as she did. Iris lapped up her juices, moaning softly as she did, adding to the pleasure of it all. It took a few minutes before Caitlin recovered.

“You're pretty good, considering that was your first time,” Caitlin said, still catching her breath.

Iris couldn’t help but grin. “Same for you.”

Caitlin blushed a little. “Actually...this is my second.”

Iris blinked a few times. “What?” she asked, curiosity clear in her voice. "Who?"

“I once invited Anabel into my dreams, too. It was easier, actually, since her mind has psychic stirrings...but it's been more than worth it for you.”

Iris sat for a few seconds, not saying anything. She had liked the idea of her and Caitlin being each other's first...it seemed more romantic. But it didn't really matter. “I want to hear about it some time,” she said, giving Caitlin a kiss. Then something occurred to her. "What do you mean, invited her into your dreams?"

Caitlin smiled. "Haven't you realized by now? You're asleep. I've brought you into my dream. I didn't wake up when you came in here, you just fell asleep."

Iris looked around, surprised. "I...I just thought this was an illusion you made for visitors."

Caitlin looked around and smiled. "I guess I could do that for visitors, but it would be very difficult for me to influence people's minds so strongly and specifically. It's much easier to just put every visitor to sleep who walks in here, and let them see what dream images I want them to. I only spend an hour or two a day awake, if I don't have to be at some League event. My mind connects with my Pokemon's, and we train in the obstacle courses of my subconscious...it's what makes my team so strong; there's no better way to strengthen Psychic Pokemon's strength. I love to live in the world of my imagination, to psychically connect with the minds of the real world through my dreams. Even challengers only fight me in their dreams..."

"Can that really count as a match?" Iris asked, skeptical, yet impressed at the same time.

Caitlin giggled, and as she did, the bed beneath them seemed to melt away to nothingness, and they lay cushioned by the stars of the cosmos. "Of course it can. Any challenger who can get this far knows his or her Pokemon so intimately that a battle using their knowledge of their team against my knowledge of mine is just as good as one in the real world." She giggled again. "And no one can ever tell, anyway...everyone who leaves my room has no idea they were napping the whole time."

"I can believe it," Iris said, looking down at herself, running her hands over her body. "I wouldn't know this wasn't real if you hadn't told me...it's still hard to believe."

Caitlin smiled. "Well, my next idea should convince you."

The blonde had Iris lay flat on her back, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, her hair began to move, slowly coiling around her legs and gathering in front of her crotch. It began to take on a shape, a rather phallic shape. Soon enough it was done.

“An all-natural strap on,” she murmured, looking down at the dildo made from her golden hair.

“That’s awesome!” Iris said, not taking her eyes from it. “But are you sure it’ll...fit? I mean, fingers are one thing, but...that’s kind of big.” She gulped.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be very gentle...at first,” Caitlin said as she grabbed hold of Iris’s hips. The tip pressed against Iris’s outer folds, and she nearly came just from the silky, smooth softness of it. Very slowly, Caitlin began to press forward, guiding the dildo in.

Iris whimpered softly at the feeling of being stretched so far for the first time. But soon enough, the faint pain was fading away, with pleasure taking its place. Caitlin leaned forward a bit and put her hands over Iris’s small breasts, gently squeezing them to help.

Time seemed to slow as the final inch disappeared into Iris’s body, a sharp gasp passing her lips as it did. Caitlin’s cunny was pressed perfectly against Iris’s, adding to the pleasure even more, but far too soon she pulled away. But the feeling created a whole new sort of pleasure as the waves and ringlets of Caitlin’s hair scraped against the inside of her quim.

Caitlin continued to slowly pump her hips until she was sure that Iris was comfortable, signified by the dark-skinned girl wrapping her legs around Caitlin’s waist and demanding that she go faster, at which point she began to go as fast as she could, driving the dildo in as deep as she could before pulling out until only the very tip remained, only to repeat it.

Neither girl could keep track of how many times they came as they changed position again and again, trying several things. Each time they orgasmed, they'd realign themselves, sometimes with Caitlin lying down and Iris riding her, sometimes with Iris standing bent over with Caitlin thrusting from the back, sometimes with Iris wrapping her limbs around Caitlin and letting Caitlin's arms and hair dildo hold her up in place, and many more.

Eventually, both felt too exhausted to continue, even in this dream. Caitlin wrapped both of them in a blanket of her hair. As Iris drifted to sleep in the dream, she felt herself waking up slowly in reality.

Her eyes opened, and she saw that she was lying on the floor at the entrance of Caitlin's room, which was now just a regular room, without any stars or cosmos in its background. She was lying in a puddle, and it didn't take a psychic to know it was her own sex juices. Slowly she got up, and went to the bed. Caitlin was lying there, naked and wrapped in a cloak of her own hair. Iris leaned down and kissed her on her lower lips softly. Then she turned and left, knowing that from now on, she would be sleeping in Caitlin's bed instead of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 6 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
